


head in the clouds but my gravity centered

by WynterArlene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, the smut isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterArlene/pseuds/WynterArlene
Summary: Watching Keith wake up was an image that was too much for Lance's heart and he thinks --you're so beautiful,I love you,I'm so happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> Honestly, I had a dream that I was on Tumblr and I saw Klance fanart with Keith sitting in Lance's lap and Lance saying "Well I guess I just want the D" while giving a shit eating grin. That is literally what made me write this even though Lance doesn't even say that in this fic,,,, I'm gonna go cry now.

Keith was beautiful when he was asleep. Despite sleeping with Keith for so long, Lance was normally the last to wake up, but not today. As per usual, their limbs were tangled together while Lance was pretty much hugging Keith. His black hair was in messy curls on the bed and like usual, he wasn't wearing a shirt -- probably because he's practically a human heater and he gets overheated a whole lot every time they're sleeping together. Lance certainly doesn't mind.

A smile crept up on Lance, watching his usually tense boyfriend be so incredibly relaxed in his arms -- he wouldn't mind waking up to this again. It was early in the morning, but time was, well, timeless; it was just him and Keith, alone together.

What he does mind, however, is the shallow breaths coming from Keith. Lance takes another good look at him, and although he was tired, he was suddenly growing alert with worry.

Keith groans, his pale skin glowing red. His skin was flushed, causing Lance to frown as he presses his forehead against Keith's. On the bright side, his temperature wasn't too warm which indicated that he was fine, but he had no what was wrong with his boyfriend. He dismisses the thought of his sleeping beauty having some sort of illness and reaches the conclusion that it's probably about a dream. Lance sighs, leave it to his boyfriend to overexert himself even in dreams.

The brunet leans closer, pressing kisses to Keith's cheeks, to his lips, his jawline, going down his neck. Thoughts of hoping for Keith to feel better grew as Lance cuddles closer to Keith.

Watching Keith wake up was an image that was too much for Lance's heart and he thinks -- _you're so beautiful_ , _I love you_ , _I'm so happy_.

"Hey babe," Lance smiles at him -- so softly it hurts -- as he leans closer to press a soft kiss to Keith's lips.

"Morning," Keith says in a rough tone of voice, almost as if he were in pain.

It causes Lance to frown; "You alright?" he questions with absolute worry and he doesn't even realise his boyfriend's predicament as they both sit up. Keith winces as they both sit up, his face growing even redder than before.

"Lance," he says, almost in an out a breath way, and it's an unfair sound. Lance would probably do _anything_ for Keith if he keeps talking like that.

"Yeah?" he presses him for an answer.

"Y-your knee, it's--" Keith mutters breathlessly and Lance's attention moves away from Keith's flustered expression to his knee and -- _oh_.

He's not sure if it's intentional, or perhaps because he now realises that his boyfriend's red because of him, but his knee presses closer to Keith's clothed dick where it's been situated this whole time. He draws out a moan from Keith and -- fuck that was a really nice sound.

"Lance, c'mon, seriously? I--" his breath hitches.

This was certainly an unexpected surprise, but he doesn't particularly mind -- far from it, actually. It feels like a dream, like when you're trying to recount the fond dream you just woke up from and can vaguely remember. This was something he wouldn't mind exploring and remembering; they've had sex before, once with Lance being on the receiving end, however, they've never done anything in the mornings before.

Initially, Lance wasn't sure what to feel about Keith being in pain, but the fact that he was actually far from it and just feeling hot and bothered because of him? That made him _way_ more happy at god knows what time it was.

Keith's breathing quickens as he wraps his arms around Lance's neck to stabilise himself when he's practically sitting in his lap with Lance's knee pressed against his dick. Lance's hands find their way down to Keith's pants as he presses kisses to Keith's neck. Suffice to say, Lance can't see Keith's face with how Keith's burying it into his shoulder, but Lance can hardly forget what he likes to see. He wants to see Keith when he comes, to see his indigo eyes widen and to see his expression when he's lost in pleasure.

"Lance -- I'm--" Keith says in a quick and overwhelmed tone of voice that _begs_ him to hurry because he was close. Instead of giving in like usual, Lance bides his time, tries to draw it out by not rushing it for what Keith's asking. He's not exactly patient, but he's more patient than Keith; he can bide his time, especially knowing that it feels much, much better to take it slow. "Lance--!"

Keith shudders and breathes shakily, a sign that he's no longer cumming.There's a tender moment -- there always is -- after they do anything sexual and Lance's chest warms at the amount of unspoken exchange of "I love you's" that goes on between them. He needs to say it, neither of them needs to, honest, but they say it anyway.

There's a tender moment -- there always is -- after they do anything sexual and Lance's chest warms at the amount of unspoken exchange of "I love you's" that goes on between them. He needs to say it, neither of them needs to, honest, but they say it anyway.

"I love you," he hums, wrapping his hands around Keith in a loving embrace.

It takes a moment as if Keith's just now registering the words before responding, "Love you too." It's nice and easy to throw those words around, but they both know they mean it. They know they do.


End file.
